


You're My Solution

by LyricalPary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A brief journey of Ashton falling in love with his bandmate, M/M, he's got 99 problems and luke is all of them, quite clever i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/pseuds/LyricalPary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has a problem, and that problem is Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Solution

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is completely fiction. Nothing is true, everything is a lie.
> 
>   
>  **I do not give anyone permission to upload this work anywhere else.**   
> 

* * *

 

 

Ashton has a problem, and that problem is Luke’s height.

It’s seven in the fucking morning, and at first, Ashton has no idea why he’s up so early. But, then he remembers that he has to be awake because they have lots of shit to do today. It’s band shit, though, so there’s no reason for him to complain. He loves his band, after all.

But sometimes, he really hates the things that they do.

It’s too early and as much as Ashton would prefer toast, he’s way too tired to fix any without burning it, thus making it much more convenient to settle for a bowl of cereal. Problem is, he can’t seem to reach the box that some jerk decided to put in the highest cabinet. Not that Ashton was unable to reach the cabinet, but the cereal box was actually pushed back against the wall. Like, seriously? Was someone trying to hide it, or did they just carelessly toss the box into the cabinet without a second thought?

The irony was that Ashton’s fingers were literally just a few inches from grabbing the box, but even on his tippy toes, he couldn’t get it. This whole situation was outrageous, because he is _not_ short, okay. He’s the shortest in the band, yeah; but he isn’t short! These damn cabinets were just too high, and the box was unreachable unless he used a chair or something. Obviously, Ashton has too much pride to do that.

It’s when Ashton is standing there, contemplating on what to do when a certain blonde boy slowly drags himself into the kitchen, bedhair in full effect and grumpy face activated. He mumbles good morning to Ashton and proceeds to search for something to consume.

Luke was always the grumpiest one in the mornings. It was kind of cute, to be honest.

What’s not cute is the way that he reaches up to the cabinet and grabs the cereal box with ease, while Ashton had practically been suffering. Luke wasn’t that much taller than him, so what the hell!

Speaking of which, Ashton can recall when Luke had been the short one. Yeah, he was short and tiny and gangly and had a funny haircut and weird glasses, but all of that simply made him cuter than he already was. Luke used to be so boyish, and he basically still is—except now he’s older and his legs go for miles, he looks so tall standing there in front of the cabinet. Like, even with his broad shoulders hunched as he lazily pours the cereal into a bowl, he’s still so _big._

If life were a fairytale, Luke would be the beanstalk _and_ the giant.

For some reason, Luke’s height annoys Ashton, in this moment.

“I’m still older than you,” he grumbles childishly.

Mister sleepyhead turns to look at Ashton, and the expression on his face obviously means that the comment has left him completely bewildered.

“What..?” Luke responds after a moment of delay.

“You’re taller, yeah, but I’m still older than you,” Ashton clarifies with a huff. “Man, I swear it was only two weeks ago that I saved you at the movies. Stop growing so fast.”

This time, Luke just snorts and resumes his task of retrieving milk from the fridge.

“Sorry?” he chuckles, “I mean, it’s not like I can control it... but, I’ll make sure to send your request to my hormones and whatnot. Can’t do anything about the genetics, though.”

Ashton rolls his eyes at the humor, but he finds himself laughing along as well.

“Nah, you don’t have to stop growing. But you _should_ stop putting the cereal boxes where only giants can reach them, for god’s sake.”

When Ashton has his own bowl of cereal secure in his hands, he glances over at Luke once more and is met with a sly grin—which could only mean that he really had done it on purpose.

_The sneaky little shit._

“How else do I make sure that no one eats it all?” Luke says, shrugging.

And well, he kind of has a point.

 

***

 

Ashton has a problem, and that problem is Luke’s facial hair.

The four of them are cuddled up together on the couch, watching some scary movie that’s actually quite the opposite. Ashton can’t remember the title of it, but he’ll have to find out later so that he can watch it whenever he needs to fall asleep but can’t. Yeah, it was that shitty. And that’s saying something, because Ashton normally likes bad movies since they usually ended up being funny. Still, it was something to do without having to move around a bunch, because that’s all they ever seem to do nowadays. But right now, they can just relax.

One of the characters is obviously about to be killed, but Ashton’s attention is drawn from the television when something weird suddenly scrapes against his shoulder. Now _that_ almost has him jumping out of his seat, until he realizes that it’s just Luke’s stubble rubbing against his skin.

Huh.

Luke’s stubble.

That’s odd.

“Looks like someone needs a shave,” Ashton mutters. He lifts a hand to where Luke was leaning against his shoulder, and drags a finger along the younger boy’s chin. Yeah, definitely stubble.

Luke kind of giggles at the soft touch.

“Oh, yeah—I haven’t done it in the past few days,” he whispers back.

Ashton hums. “I can tell.”

A moment or two goes by and Ashton has returned his gaze to the movie, but then Luke tilts his head up a little and the stubble lightly scratches Ashton’s skin again.

“Do it for me? You’re better at shaving than I am,” Luke says, and they’re really close so Ashton feels his warm breath against his neck; it only lasts for a second, but there’s a slight shiver that runs down his spine.

It’s kind of a ridiculous request, because Luke can shave his own damn chin well enough. Although once upon a time, he couldn’t. Ashton remembers when Luke didn’t grow facial hair, yet. He was a hairless little thing just like Calum is now. Sort of. Anyway, Luke didn’t know how to shave properly and he came to Ashton for help, which was a bit weird; Luke had older brothers and a father, after all, so he could’ve just asked them since they were in Australia at the time. Instead, he had consulted Ashton.

So yeah, it was a bit weird, but Ashton hadn’t complained. He won’t complain now, either.

“Fine,” Ashton grumbles, but he’s really not annoyed at all. “I’ll do it for you tomorrow morning, okay?”

Luke nods and he’s about to thank Ashton when their little conversation is interrupted.

“Shh! We’re trying to watch a movie here,” Michael scolds them, “have you no sense of decency?”

“Alright, alright, jeez!” Ashton giggles.

Calum sighs all of a sudden and mumbles, “This movie is pretty shitty, though.”

“Seriously? But _you’re_ the one that wanted to watch it!” Michael exclaims a second later.

Basically, the movie is being completely ignored by now which has to mean that everyone finds it equally shitty, but Calum was the only one willing to speak up about it.

In the end, they turn the movie off to play a few rounds of a video game before calling it a night. Today had been their day off but tomorrow involves lots of recording, so it’s best to get as much rest as they possibly can.

When the morning comes, Ashton doesn’t forget his promise to Luke.

 

***

 

Ashton has a problem, and that problem is how muscular Luke has gotten.

Specifically his arms.

The show starts in exactly ten minutes, so they’re getting ready to go on stage by doing all of their little before-show rituals. That’s basically another term for _nothing_ , because they really are doing jack shit right now. Michael is messing around on his phone, Luke and Calum are flexing their muscles in the mirror and being goofy as usual, and Ashton is pretty much just watching all of them. He’d gladly join in on the silly teenage boy shenanigans, but there’s something that’s oddly distracting and he can’t look away.

Luke is currently wearing a sleeveless shirt, and Ashton can’t help but notice the prominent muscles along his arms. Calum’s arms are pretty fit too, just like the rest of his body, but for some reason it’s Luke that Ashton finds peculiar.

Maybe it’s because of the fact that Luke was the last one of them to mature. Well, that’s a little debatable, but Luke was the youngest and used to be the smallest and now he’s… the opposite? He’s tall and broad and his arms are killing it in that shirt right now. That’s definitely not a weird thought, because Ashton has attractive friends, okay. He could recognize that plainly, and as much as he likes to joke around, he wasn’t going to deny that they were pretty good-looking lads. Even if some girls didn’t think so.

They have to be on stage in seven minutes, and Luke is laughing as he plops down on the couch next to Ashton. They should probably start _really_ getting ready now, but they function best whenever they’re relaxed and having fun. That’s what this was all about, after all. It’s about having fun and making people happy with the music that they produce, and most of all, it’s about the fans. So yeah, they don’t have any super serious things that they do before a show, but they have each other and the amazing people that support them. That’s more than enough.

Ashton’s gaze is fixed on Luke’s arm again, since it was closer now. It’s kind of interesting how Luke’s legs were so long and skinny, while his biceps were basically all muscle. In fact, it was so ‘interesting’ that Ashton hadn’t even realized that he’d reached out to touch it until Luke was looking at him, wondering what it is that he wanted.

Well now.

That’s kind of… awkward.

Ashton plays it off as a joke and squeezes Luke’s upper arm.

“Weightlifting has done wonders for you, Dr. Fluke. Trying to become like the Hulk?”

Luke laughs a little, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you? You’re way more muscular than I am, _Smash_.”

And well, Ashton supposes that it’s true. Okay, it was definitely true, but still! Maybe it’s because they see each other every single day, so Ashton never really noticed the gradual change in the size of Luke’s muscles. He did now, though. On the one hand, he’s proud that he’s gotten to see Luke transform from a dorky little boy to a still-dorky older boy—or young man, rather. Mini man? Yeah, that sounds about right. Luke is a mini man.

But, on the other hand, there’s this underlying apprehension that Ashton feels whenever he’s reminded of how fast Luke is growing and how he’ll continue to grow. All of them are still growing, in fact. He doesn’t know why he has this anxiety about getting older, but he does.

They have to greet the audience in two minutes, so Ashton puts all of those thoughts to the side and springs up from the couch, going into what he calls his ‘concert mode’. With an excited smile, he holds out a hand to help Luke up from the couch, too. The younger boy takes it without hesitation and stands up, hurriedly making his way over to his guitar.

The last thought in Ashton’s mind before they go on stage is that at least his hands are still bigger than Luke’s. And during the concert, he repeatedly finds himself staring at the way Luke’s arms flex as he strums the guitar, giving it his all.

Luke is absolutely beautiful as he runs around the stage with Michael and Calum, the lights above making him shine almost as bright as his smile.

 

***

 

Ashton has a problem, because he thinks that he might be attracted to Luke.

He doesn’t just think that Luke was attractive—because yeah, he is a good-lucking guy, obviously—but like, he’s pretty sure that he is attracted _to_ Luke in _that_ way, which is a huge problem. Totally a huge problem.

It’s not even about the fact that Luke is a guy. Hell, it wouldn’t be much of a problem if it were some random hot dude on the street, to be honest. The real problem was that it wasn’t some random dude at all.

This was _Luke_.

Luke, his bandmate, best friend, and little brother. Well, sort of. The four of them were basically brothers and Ashton admits that he’s always considered himself to be Luke’s older brother—not that the kid lacked any. But, they were basically like siblings. Or, they were _supposed_ to be. Being attracted to a fictive younger brother is obviously not a good thing, and Ashton feels guilty about it.

It happened when Ashton had really needed to take a piss. Like, it was an emergency that he found a toilet as soon as possible. So when he finally entered the hotel room, he didn’t check to see if Luke was in or not; it was their turn to share a room, at the time. And well, Ashton got his answer when he walked into the bathroom and nearly slipped, which probably would’ve broken his skull open, killing him instantly. Then they would have to find a new drummer with luscious curly hair and an awarding-winning smile.

 _God fucking dammit, Luke_ —is what Ashton mentally curses to himself, because of course the messy boy had taken a shower and didn’t do shit to wipe up the excess water on the tiled floor. Ashton is grateful that he hadn’t fallen, but now he’s a little angry and he can’t believe that he’ll have to take his position as ‘daddy’ of the band in a literal sense. Because Luke definitely needs a scolding, and he needs one now. Thus, after Ashton successfully empties his bladder, he walks into their shared bedroom and musters up his best disappointed-father tone of voice.

“Lucas Robert Hemmings, _how_ many times do I have to tell you to wipe up your… mess…”

But Ashton pauses mid-rant when he takes in the sight of Luke on the other side of the room, naked save for the towel positioned low on his pretty little hips. Because, you know, he just got out of the shower and all. His blonde hair is damp and lying flat against his forehead, which Ashton has always thought was a good style on him. It goes without saying that everyone in the band has seen each other naked countless times, and Calum’s nude body was basically the norm.

However, it was different with Luke. He liked joking around too and didn’t mind when people saw him in his boxers or got a peek of his ass, but the only times that he seemed to willingly take off his shirt in front of people was when they went for a swim together. Other than that, Ashton rarely got to see Luke’s bare torso in comparison with his other two best friends. Not that it was a big deal, but like…

 _Damn_.

How dare puberty grace Luke’s body with such yummy features! How dare his pale skin turn a little red from being caught and then grilled about his messy shower habits! Well, he was about to get grilled for it, but Ashton was too busy being _distracted_ , duh.

And now Ashton’s jeans are feeling a little tighter than usual.

“I swear I was gonna clean it up after I finished getting dressed,” Luke says as an excuse. A poor excuse, at that. But Ashton can’t argue with it, because Luke was making that pouty face that he always makes when he’s guilty of something but he wants people to think that he’s an innocent little lamb. He’s manipulative like that, sometimes, and he probably learned from Calum.

Ashton didn’t stand a chance.

“Okay,” Ashton says, letting out a deep breath. He should probably avert his gaze now to make it seem like he _hadn’t_ been blatantly staring at Luke's chest. “Fine. Just… don’t forget next time, okay?”

Even though Ashton can’t see it, he thinks that he hears the little grin in Luke’s voice when he answers.

“I won’t.”

 

***

 

Ashton has a problem, and this time it’s because of Luke’s _everything_.

Not just the way that he looks and how much he’s grown. It’s the way that he walks, his voice when he talks, his habit of always biting his lip, the odd way that he positions his feet sometimes when taking pictures with fans, his squeaky little laugh when he finds something especially funny, how he can stretch his long limbs like an octopus but then curl up into a little shrimp just as easily, his bad jokes that make Ashton laugh because of how bad they are, and everything in between.

Right now, it’s his face. It’s a pretty good-looking face, of course—but there’s something about it that Ashton can’t quite put a finger on. Regardless of the reason, he finds himself staring at Luke’s face as they eat a delicious lunch together at some restaurant not too far from their current hotel. It’s a lovely day, the sky is clear, and the scenery on the other side of the window is beautiful.

But Ashton only has eyes for Luke.

Eventually he redirects his attention from the perfection that is Luke’s nose, and takes in the way that Luke was eating his burger. Luke was a teenage boy with a teenage boy appetite, so it’s not at all surprising that he’s more or less stuffing his face with relatively huge bites. Ashton finds it a little difficult not to laugh, because it’s sort of cute for some reason. The burger was so big that Luke has to use both of his hands to hold it, while Ashton bets that if he were eating the same thing, he’d only have to use one hand. And yeah, maybe it’s getting kind of ridiculous how proud he is of having bigger hands than Luke.

Luke swallows the food in his mouth and sets the burger down onto the plate, then turns to look at Ashton with slight concern.

“Um—is there something on my face?” he asks.

Ashton merely shakes his head. “No, you’re good.”

“Oh… okay.”

Luke doesn’t go back to eating just yet. He takes a long sip of his drink and fiddles around with the napkin at his side, before looking up at Ashton again.

“Are you sure there’s nothing on my face..?”

This time Ashton giggles and steals a piece of food from Luke’s plate. “There’s nothing on your face, Lukey. Just a face. Why?”

Luke frowns a little, but then it quickly disappears and he gives a slight shrug.

“Well, you were staring at me for so long that I thought maybe I had some food on my face, or something.”

That’s when Ashton pauses, because he’s definitely been caught. Not that he had been secretive about it, since his chin had been resting on his palms and he’d been staring like an intrigued scientist studying a specimen or some shit. That must’ve looked creepy, so he couldn’t really blame Luke’s discomfort.

“Was I?” Ashton asks, feigning innocence. “Sorry, hadn’t even noticed.”

Instead of the atmosphere becoming awkward, Luke only laughs and playfully nudges Ashton’s foot under the table.

“You’re so weird,” he chuckles, and returns to consuming his burger.

 _You’re so cute_ , Ashton wants to reply with, but he can’t. He can’t because it wouldn’t be a silly joke between friends, nor would it be a simple compliment. Luke is cute and Ashton felt that within every single bone of his body. Luke is cute and sometimes Ashton lies awake at night, wondering why it was such a big deal to think that. Luke is cute and Ashton wishes that he could tell him, but he doesn’t want Luke to laugh it off like the four of them always did when they were messing around. Ashton isn’t messing around anymore, and he wants to tell Luke he’s cute so that Luke will blush and smile in that bashful way that Ashton adores.

Luke is cute, but Ashton keeps it to himself because he thinks that he should.

He tries his best to stop staring.

 

***

 

Ashton has a problem, and the problem is that he wants to kiss Luke.

Or fuck him.

Perhaps both? Definitely both.

They’re at a bar somewhere and Ashton is drunk, so it’s okay that he’s having some really weird thoughts right now. He can’t really help it. They have a very short break from banding—and yes, that’s a legit verb in Ashton’s mind—so they get to have some fun and unwind a little. Obviously that means drinking and hanging out, but none of them planned to get absolutely shitfaced.

Well, not totally shitfaced. Ashton was drunk but he wasn’t about to puke all over the bar floor, nor was he seeing double. He was just so _happy_ and giggly and he was finally relieved of all the stressful thoughts that he’s been having lately. Thoughts that had to do with a certain blue-eyed blonde boy and how Ashton really felt about him. Apparently, Ashton’s drunken mind knew _exactly_ how he felt about Luke, versus his sober conscience.

Ashton basically clings to Luke the entire night, specifically after they both have enough alcohol in their systems. Luke doesn’t seem to mind the way Ashton giggles at everything and leans against him. And like, he shouldn’t mind at all, because he was big enough to handle Ashton’s weight against him, anyway. Plus Luke was only buzzed, having consumed a much smaller amount of alcohol than Ashton had. So there’s that.

“Lukey?”

“Hm?”

“You’re really pretty,” Ashton slurs into his neck.

Luke laughs even though it’s probably the third time Ashton’s told him that in the past hour. But like, he really wanted Luke to know. Maybe his mind isn’t in the right place at the moment, but it’s so much easier to admit all of it when he’s drunk.

“I’m being serious,” Ashton grumbles. “You’re just so cute and—and your hair looks like a pineapple, sticking up like that.”

When Ashton reaches up to touch the blonde quiff, Luke intercepts him by grabbing his hand and bringing it back down to his side. Ashton’s heart beats a little quicker because they’re basically holding hands now, and Luke is grinning at him with those pearly white teeth. Ashton really, _really_ wants to kiss him and he thinks he might go through with it, but then Luke is saying something and it would be rude not to listen.

“I think you’ve had enough for one night,” he says, “wanna go back to the hotel?”

Ashton gasps and pretends to be offended at what that could suggest. “Hotel? What kind of guy do you take me for? You’re gonna have to try harder than that, babe.”

Luke rolls his eyes, Ashton smirks, and everything is just _peachy_. They really need to do this more often, where Ashton can get tipsy and say whatever it is that’s on his mind without feeling self-conscious about it. With every day that passes by, Ashton finds yet another thing that he wants to say to Luke but he knows that he can’t. Luke is off limits, after all. But in this particular space, Ashton feels comfortable.

Unfortunately, everything has to come to an end at some point.

“I’ll call a cab and then find Mikey and Cal to tell them we’re leaving,” Luke was saying. “Don’t move, okay? I’ll be back in a sec.”

And then he’s gone.

And Ashton is pouting.

Who the hell did Luke think he was, telling Ashton what to do. Ashton was the oldest, goddammit, and he could very well do as he pleased. He still doesn’t move, though, but that’s only because he was no longer using Luke as his leaning post; so, he’d probably stumble and fall if he did anything. Soon enough, Luke returns and Ashton is a little too relieved to see him again, then Luke escorts him outside the bar and into the cab.

The entire ride to the hotel is spent with Ashton’s face buried in the crook of Luke’s neck as he blabbers out random lyrics and occasionally calls Luke a pretty boy. Once again, Luke doesn’t seem to mind it much. He even joins in a little when Ashton sings the chorus in _The Only Reason_ at the top of his lungs. The cab driver probably hates them by the time they arrive at their destination, so Luke makes sure to give him a big enough tip.

Their journey from the lobby, elevator, and then down the hallway to their room is spent in comfortable silence, unlike the car ride there. Ashton is more or less sated by now, and the warmth of Luke’s body against his is making him really sleepy. So when they’re finally in the hotel room, a mutual decision is made to just pass out as soon as possible.

Ashton briefly considers pretending to be utterly helpless so that Luke will undress him, but it wouldn’t feel right to do that at all and even his drunken mind knows that. He shrugs his clothes off by himself and plops down onto his bed, ready to enter the land of unconsciousness.

Thing is, Ashton can still hear Luke moving around the room and it eventually piques his interest. He peeks his head out from underneath the sheets and catches the way Luke just tosses his skinny jeans somewhere on the floor by the window. Then he seems to remember that his phone is still in the pocket of said jeans and he quickly goes to retrieve it. Ashton bites back a giggle and yeah, he’s silly, but Luke is definitely sillier. Maybe they can have some sort of contest to reevaluate who’s the silliest member of the band once and for all, even though they’re all silly in their own right.

Just as Luke is finally about to climb into his own bed, Ashton gets an idea that he should probably just ignore but he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. He makes a sound that gets Luke’s attention and he smiles, scooting over to make room. Luke doesn’t seem to get it, so Ashton pats the mattress.

“Sleep here,” Ashton says in a soft tone.

Luke contemplates it for a short moment. “You’re not gonna puke on me, are you?”

Ashton giggles and wrinkles his nose because that would be pretty gross, but like, he’s at _least_ ninety percent sure that he isn’t that intoxicated. Like, he’ll probably wake up with a little bit of a hangover but he doesn’t feel as if he needs to puke his guts out. So it’s all good.

“I promise I won’t,” he says, and a second later he’s granted with the warmth of Luke’s body again as the younger boy climbs in beside him.

This is nice, he thinks. They can share a bed like this, they’ve done it plenty of times and once in a while the four of them slept together. Obviously it’s no big deal, even if Ashton has been having strange thoughts about Luke for the past month or so. He still can’t explain it and he tries to convince himself that it’s nothing, because Luke is his best friend and he’d do anything for him, to be honest.

Ashton loves Luke, after all. He loves Luke and Michael and Calum, he loves this band and the people that support them and their families that always welcome them when they get a chance to go home. He’s grateful for the opportunity that they’ve been given and wow, he’s being pretty mushy right now but it’s okay. It’s okay because he’s still a bit drunk and he’s totally relaxed and Luke is with him. Luke is with him and he always will be.

They’re facing each other and Ashton suddenly realizes that he’d been staring again, but Luke is staring back at him. Maybe they’re not as sleepy as they thought they were. A memory resurfaces in Ashton’s mind, and he’s speaking before he can stop himself.

“Do you… do you wanna know why I stare at you so much?” he whispers.

Even in the dark Ashton can see as Luke’s brows furrow in confusion, but a moment later he seems to recall _that_ particular radio interview. Ashton hadn’t answered at the time because he didn’t know the reason, but he thinks he does now.

Before Luke says anything, Ashton tells him anyway. “When I look at you, I guess it’s like—like I’m reminded of how much time has passed, you know? Because, like… you’ve grown so much, we all have, but you especially. I mean, two and a half years probably isn’t much but it _feels_ like it…”

Ashton has to pause for a second to gather his thoughts, but Luke doesn’t interrupt him. He simply waits, listening obediently like he always did when Ashton had something to say.

“And so,” Ashton goes on, “when I look at you I’m reminded of how far we’ve come as a band and how we’re gonna go even further—it suddenly feels like everything is happening so fast and… and it’s so overwhelming. I’m really fucking happy that we made it but at the same time it’s scary, you know? I try to keep my shit together as much as I can because I’m the oldest—I feel like it’s my job but it’s still _scary_ , in a way.”

Luke nods occasionally to show that he was listening, but whether he actually gets it or not, Ashton isn’t sure. But it doesn’t matter, because now that Ashton is finally conveying the thoughts that have plagued him for so long, he can’t seem to stop. He just keeps on talking.

“But at the same time, when I look at you, I’m reminded of home… I’m reminded that, even when we’re so far away from Sydney and we have no idea when we’ll be back, I’m not… I’m not alone? Yeah, I’m not alone at all. I have the three people that mean the world to me, and three more waiting in Australia. So… so I’m happy. And… I think of all those things whenever I look at you, Luke.”

Ashton takes in the way that Luke’s eyes widen and he wishes that it weren’t so dark, because he yearns to see every single detail of the other boy’s face. He does manage to see the little smile that blossoms, and it feels so _good_ to know that it’s because of him. He put that smile on Luke’s face. Ashton doesn’t know when, why, or how he came to rely so much on being able to make Luke happy, but it’s a reality that he accepts.

“Me too,” Luke mutters all of a sudden. He rapidly shakes his head when he decides that that’s not what he wanted to say. “I mean, like… I feel the same way? Um. Yeah, I do. And I get it, it’s kind of scary being away from home so much, but… but you guys are my home, too—as cheesy as it sounds.”

Ashton giggles once again and it’s the first time he notices that, somewhere along the way, they started cuddling.

“Yeah?” he comments, still grinning.

Luke nods enthusiastically. “Yeah.”

There’s a moment when they’re just smiling at each other like two idiots and another _bright_ idea pops into Ashton’s mind. In fact, it’s his brightest idea yet because it involves accomplishing what he’s wanted to do all along! And, the moment is right so he definitely won’t regret this. Nope.

Ashton chooses now to close the little bit of space between them and he can see that the sudden movement alarms Luke, but Luke doesn’t back away from it. Well, that must be a good sign, then.

So Ashton connects their lips at last.

It’s a soft kiss, despite Luke’s chapped lips and the liquor that still lingers on Ashton’s mouth. Hell, maybe those little details just make it that much better. It’s soft and sweet and _real_ , and at first Luke seems to be stunned because he isn’t reciprocating, but before Ashton could pull away in shame, Luke kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm. And then everything is perfect, from that point on.

One thing that Ashton immediately learns is that Luke is an eager kisser. The younger boy was timid for about five seconds, but then he’s suddenly moving his lips in a way that shows just how desperate he is, and it’s really fucking cute. Ashton smiles into the kiss because he can’t help it, and when he pulls away to breathe for a moment, Luke makes a small whining noise and chases his lips, not wanting to break away for a single second.

And hey, Ashton would _gladly_ say ‘fuck oxygen’ and continue kissing Luke forever, but sadly he is a creature with lungs and he needs to breathe every once in a while, okay. So Ashton nudges Luke until he’s lying on his back, and then gracefully straddles his waist with ease. Now Ashton has the upper hand and he smirks, watching as Luke’s eyes grow wide again. Of course he wasn’t going to try and _do_ anything, though.

“Don’t worry,” he whispers, still short of breath. “Just needed some room to breathe.”

Luke visibly relaxes at those words, and his hands move up to shyly grip Ashton’s hips. It’s a nice feeling and Ashton will have to explore that, sometime. For now, he leans back down and captures Luke’s lips again, loving how the blonde boy sighs into it as if he couldn’t get enough. And honestly, neither could Ashton.

They end up kissing just like that for a period of time until their lips are swollen, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.  

 

***

 

Ashton has a problem, and this time it’s with himself.

Ever since that night when they made out and fell asleep with their limbs entwined, Luke has been avoiding him. As a matter of fact, that next morning had been awkward enough when they recalled what they’d done. The only relief that Ashton had felt came from the fact that at least they didn’t have sex, but making out with one of your best friends was bad enough. They made a mutual decision to acknowledge their ‘mistakes’ by agreeing it only happened because they were drunk—nevermind the fact that Luke hadn’t _actually_ been drunk, and Ashton probably would’ve gone through with the kiss even if he had been sober, at the time.

So basically, they pretend to forget about it and move on.

Except not really, because Luke is avoiding Ashton now and it _hurts_.

It hurts and it’s all Ashton’s fault, he shouldn’t have kissed Luke at all. He was stupid for thinking that it would be a good idea, and he was stupid for developing romantic feelings for Luke in the first place. Like, what right did he have to do any of that? None, that’s what. Now things were awkward, and the fact that they were pretending nothing was wrong made it even more awkward. It was like being stuck in a tangled web of awkwardness, basically.

Ashton knows that Luke is definitely avoiding him because the other boy refuses to be left alone with him. Like, if Ashton is in a room and no one else is there, then Luke won’t enter that room. It’s as if he couldn’t tolerate being around Ashton unless Calum and/or Michael were there, too. And whenever Calum or Michael left the room to go do something else, Luke goes out of his way to follow them even when there’s no reason to. It was pretty obvious what he was doing, and it hurts Ashton more than he cares to admit.

And so one week after the ‘incident’, Ashton decides that he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you and Luke seriously still fighting?” Michael asks. He sets his soda can on the little coffee table in front of them and plops back down onto the couch, picking up the controller to resume their game of FIFA.

As the world already knows, Ashton really doesn’t like playing FIFA. But, in all honesty, he figured that that was better than having to watch Luke avoid him some more. Earlier that day, Calum proposed that they go out and play some soccer at the park, an offer that Ashton _would_ have accepted but Luke seemed excited to go and he didn’t want to ruin things. He knew that if he agreed to tag along, then Luke would suddenly change his mind and make it seem like he was busy.

That’s why Ashton lied and said that he wanted to relax at home, and it’s also how he found himself playing video games with Michael. It’s kind of a shame that he couldn’t go with the other two boys, because it was such a nice day out in London. Like, it was the perfect weather to be outside and do fun things. But, whatever. It is what it is.

 _Luke and I aren’t fighting_ , is what Ashton was about to mutter as an automatic response. But he sees the glance that Michael gives him, which basically means that he wouldn’t buy any of Ashton’s bullshit. He knew _something_ was wrong even if he hadn’t said anything before now. And Ashton supposes that it was pretty obvious, anyway.

It was rare that the four of them ever got into serious fights. Really rare, in fact. They would constantly bicker and banter, that much was true, but serious fights occurred so rarely that it was plain to see when something was off between. What’s even rarer was when it’s Luke and Ashton who were in a serious fight. Sure, they could irritate each other, but they almost never fought because they just… fit? Ashton doesn’t know how to describe it, but basically serious conflicts between he and Luke were almost nonexistent, so it’s only natural that someone caught on eventually.

When Ashton takes too long to answer, Michael continues. “Because like, Calum guessed that it would last a day or two, while I said that you and Luke would kiss and make up in less than twenty-four hours. But, I guess that we were both wrong.”

Ashton deliberately chooses to ignore the use of the word ‘kiss’ and focuses on the other part of that sentence.

“Seriously? Did you guys actually make a bet on me and Luke?” he asks incredulously.

Michael quickly shakes his head. “Of course not! Jeez, we’d have to be really shitty friends to do that, yeah? We’re just concerned, is all.” He pauses to silently cheer as he scores yet another goal on Ashton, not that Ashton was actually trying to win at the game, anyway. “So? Wanna tell me what happened between you two?”

Honestly? No. Ashton doesn’t think that it would be a good idea to tell Michael. In fact, telling Michael or Calum would be the worst idea, because they would be the most disappointed to hear about what Ashton did to Luke. Aside from being bandmates, they were also best friends and best friends didn’t take sides—but, there _weren’t_ any sides to this situation. And that’s because Ashton wasn’t fighting with Luke at all. He kissed Luke when he had no right to do so, and now Luke was avoiding him. It’s as simple as that. Luke had kissed him back, yeah, but maybe the next morning was when he decided that he hadn't actually liked the kiss, after all.

Right now, Ashton kind of hates himself.

“Don’t worry about it,” he finally answers after a long delay, and he’s glad that he lost at the game so that he could stop playing it. “We’ll work things out. I’m… actually going to try and talk to him today.”

Ashton hadn’t actually planned to talk to Luke, but he knew that he had to eventually so he should just get it out of the way soon, rather than later. Also, he _wants_ to talk to Luke. The past seven days have felt incredibly lonely, even though he still had Michael and Calum. But the four of them were a team, and if even one person was missing, it just didn’t feel right. So Ashton didn’t feel right because a member of his team didn’t want to be around him anymore, and it really fucking sucks.

“Well, you better do it soon,” Michael says, yawning as he lies down and stretches his legs over Ashton’s lap. Ashton doesn’t mind, though. “because the album will be out before long and we need to focus on that, you know?”

“I know,” Ashton mutters. “I know.”

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to talk to Luke that day like he’d said he would. Although to be honest, it’s mostly because he had no idea what to say. That night when he’s lying in bed, he spends the majority of the time thinking of what he’s going to say to Luke the next day, after the interview they have to wake up early to attend. He feels like that’s the perfect time to do it, because after that they have the rest of the day off. So, it’s basically perfect.

Ironically, he and Luke have to sit next to each other during the interview and the tension in the room is a bit thick. Ashton expects it when Luke pretty much doesn’t look at him even once, and only makes a few comments on what Michael and Calum say. It only encourages Ashton to bring up ‘the talk’ as soon as possible, because this whole thing has gone on long enough. He’s even starting to get a little annoyed, to be completely honest. When the interview is finally over and they’re free to do as they please, Ashton tries to think of a way to get Luke alone and approach the subject.

“Who’s up for lunch?” Michael asks as soon as they exit the room.

“I guess I’m pretty hungry,” Luke replies.

“Of course you are,” Michael snorts, “What about you, Calum?”

Calum hums and considers the idea for a few seconds, then nods. “Okay, but first can we check out that bizarre shop we passed on the way here? I wanna see what’s inside.”

Michael makes a _tsk_ sound. “We’ll have a vote, then. Who wants to go to the shop first?”

Only Calum raises his hand. Ashton says that doesn’t feel like doing either of those, to be honest, so Calum counts his neutrality as another vote. Naturally, that would make it a tie. But Michael is _Michael_ , so he disagrees with the outcome.

“My vote counts as two,” he claims. “We’re getting food first.”

“That’s bullshit!” Calum whines. “Guys, tell him that’s bullshit, would you?”

They bicker like an old married couple for about two minutes, but eventually Calum gets his way. He almost always does. Just when they’re about to leave at last, Ashton realizes that he may not get the opportunity to address the problematic topic that needs to be talked about, at this rate; and then he’ll just end up procrastinating again and that wouldn’t be good at all.

He takes a deep breath and speaks up. “Actually, you guys go ahead. I need to, um—talk to Luke about something. We’ll catch up afterwards, okay?”

Luke doesn’t get a say, because Michael and Calum immediately catch on and they nod in understanding.

“Alright, but if you take forever we’ll start eating without you,” Michael says, giving Ashton a rather obvious wink. He wraps an arm around Calum’s shoulder and begins leading him away. “C’mon, Cal, let’s go find your precious little shop.”

“But… guys, wait—” Luke stutters, and there’s a slight panic in his eyes when they’re gone and it’s too late for him to catch up without it being too obvious that he doesn’t want to be there.

The awkward silence that immediately follows afterwards is almost unbearable. Luke looks especially boyish now, standing there awkwardly and trying not to meet Ashton’s gaze as if he were in trouble or something. They certainly need to get this over with, so Ashton clears his throat and hopes that he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.

“So, um,” he begins quietly, “about what happened last week—”

“It’s okay,” Luke interrupts him, “we already talked about it and it’s no big deal, right? You don’t have to bring it up again…”

Ashton groans impatiently. “If it’s no big deal then why have you been avoiding me, Luke?”

That catches Luke off-guard and he guiltily stares down at his feet, not really knowing what to say. Obviously Ashton was going to have to take charge, then.

“I think we really need to talk about it,” he says, “like, for real this time. Is that okay?”

Luke seems a little hesitant, but he nods nonetheless. “Okay.”

They exit out the back of the building in hopes that they won’t be interrupted by a group of fans or anyone else, and luckily the area is rather closed-off. So after making sure that they really were alone, they sit beside each other on the ground with their backs against the wall. It’s still a bit awkward and too silent for Ashton’s liking, so he takes another deep breath and decides to just start talking until he didn’t have anything else to say.

“I’m sorry for suddenly kissing you like that. And, like, for putting you in a position where you don’t feel comfortable being around me… I-I hadn’t wanted any of this to happen, nor do I want things to stay awkward between us.”

Luke opens his mouth as if he wants to say something about that, but he closes it again just as quickly, so Ashton goes on.

“But… I really meant everything that I said before. About how you remind me of home? I meant every word of it, Luke,” he confesses, briefly pausing when he feels his voice start to shake. And it’s such a weird feeling, because Ashton has never felt so anxious before. Especially not with Luke. It’s unusual and it kind of scares him, which is totally silly, but he feels like he has to say these things.

“You… you mean a lot to me, you know, and lately I’ve been trying to figure out exactly what that means. Because Mikey and Calum mean a lot to me, too, but… but I don’t think about them in the same way that I think about you, and—and it didn’t used to be like that, but it is _now_. And the amount of times that I think about kissing you in one day is starting to get a bit ridiculous, so—so, um, I guess that means that I like you? Well, _obviously_. Not sure what else it could possibly mean. Heh.”

The long-winded rant kind of leaves Ashton breathless, and he feels like his heart is about to jump right out of his chest any second now. He’s a little too nervous to look at the expression on Luke’s face but it doesn’t matter, because he clenches his eyes shut before saying these next words as clearly as he can manage.

“I like you, Luke. I like you a lot.”

There. Everything that he wanted to say has been said and now all he has to do is try to keep his heart from failing due to how goddamn anxious he feels, waiting for Luke to say something— _anything_. The tension around them is so thick that Ashton could choke on it, and it feels like forever passes before the other boy actually speaks.

“I like you, too,” Luke mumbles, barely audible.

Ashton opens his eyes again and turns to look at Luke with such speed that his head should’ve fallen off his shoulders, to be honest. Luke was chewing his bottom lip in the way that he always did when he was nervous, and the tinge of pink on his cheeks was pretty adorable. Ashton doesn’t doubt that his own face was really flustered, too.

“You mean..?”

Luke nods feverishly, which means he really _does_ like Ashton in that way. And seriously, they’re not a couple of children with crushes on each other so the little butterflies in Ashton’s tummy shouldn’t even be there, but they are. It was pretty overwhelming.

Ashton suddenly frowns. “Wait—you were avoiding me all week, though.”

“That’s exactly why I was avoiding you,” Luke mutters. He licks his lips and runs his fingers through his hair—another nervous habit of his—and tries to explain as coherently as possible. “It’s really dumb but, um—I figured y-you only kissed me because you were drunk and I… I kissed you back because, well, I wanted to? Yeah, I really wanted to, so I did. But… but I didn’t know how to deal with it—didn’t know how to deal with liking you in _that_ way so I kind of just…”

Ashton tries to listen to what Luke was saying, he really tries—but he’s still kind of stuck on the whole ‘ _I like you_ ’ part. Because, that’s actually a thing that Luke had said. Luke actually likes him. Not only that, but he wanted to _kiss_ Ashton. On the lips. Because he likes Ashton. _Wow_.

“…and so I’m really sorry,” Luke concludes. But Ashton had only just tuned back in so he had no idea what the apology was for, anyway.

“You really like me..?” Ashton asks again, because he honestly found it hard to believe.

Luke lets out an exasperated sigh. “Oh my god—yes, Ashton, I really like you! But… but I shouldn’t— _we_ shouldn’t, right? I mean, isn’t this a bad thing?”

The dazed look on Ashton’s face turns into a frown because he knows what Luke was referring to. It’s basically like a universal rule not to get romantically and/or sexually involved in these kinds of situations. Because no matter how much they like each other, they’re still bandmates. Plus, they’re only one half of the band, and Ashton wonders if it would be selfish not to consider the opinions of Michael and Calum.

Despite all of the voices in his head that tell him it’s a horrible mistake, Ashton doesn’t feel as if liking Luke is a bad thing, anymore. In fact, knowing that Luke likes him in the same way only made him feel that much more confident about the situation. He knows that no matter what happens or doesn’t happen between them, they’ll always be best friends, first and foremost. The band isn't going to suddenly fall apart just because they have romantic feelings for each other. So what was there to be afraid of?

“What should we do?” Luke asks, because Ashton had gone silent for too long. But in all honesty, he doesn’t really have a solution.

“Do you think… do you think that if you ignored it, you’d eventually stop liking me?”

Luke’s answer comes instantly. “No.”

And well, it feels _really_ good to know that.

“Me neither,” Ashton says, giggling a little. Luke sort of laughs, too, and it’s the first time he’s smiled at Ashton in days. Ashton hadn’t realized how much he missed that smile. “So what if we just... let things happen on their own? See where it gets us?”

Luke tilts his head in question. “What does that mean?”

“Honestly? I have no idea,” Ashton admits, shrugging. “I think I heard it in a movie, once.”

For whatever reason, it makes Luke laugh much louder this time and it’s a sound that fills Ashton with everlasting joy.

“You’re so weird,” he says, still laughing.

Ashton smirks. “Maybe, but you like me anyway.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but the blush on the younger boy’s cheeks grows even darker.

“I do,” Luke murmurs.

They probably stare at each other with stupid grins on their faces for five minutes straight, but neither of them notices as the time goes by. They’re basically absorbed in their own little bubble, and gazing into those blue eyes before him, Ashton thinks that Luke looks a bit different, somehow. He isn’t quite sure what he means by that, but he can see that Luke isn’t the same fifteen-year-old kid that he stood up for that one time. Luke was still the same person, of course, with his little quirks and general dorkiness—but he’s grown up since then and he’s going to keep growing up.

It’s a little difficult, but Ashton can accept that. Growing up wasn’t a problem, after all. It was just a part of life.

“Ashton?”

“Hm?”

“Can I… kiss you again?” Luke asks. And yeah, he’s growing up, but he’ll probably always be shy in the most adorable way.

“Sure,” Ashton replies, grinning. “I’d like that.”

He doesn’t initiate it this time, however. He simply waits. Luke looks like he’s concentrating as he repositions himself so that they’re facing each other. When that’s taken care of, he carefully cups Ashton’s face with both hands as if his skin were made of porcelain, and a part of Ashton wants to laugh while another part thinks it’s the sweetest effort that anyone has ever put into kissing him. Instead of kissing Ashton right away, Luke merely stares into his eyes again and each second that goes by feels like torture. Since when the hell did Luke, of all people, have such an effect on him?

“Kiss me already,” Ashton practically whines, because he’s about to lean forward if Luke doesn’t, first.

Thankfully, Luke stops being a tease and gently presses their lips together before Ashton loses it. And who would’ve thought that the same pair of lips could feel even better than the first time they touched. Ashton gets lost in the sweet kiss that starts off slow, but before long he’s sucking on Luke’s lip ring and swallowing the moans that the action elicits. If not for the fact that they were technically still in public, Ashton would’ve experimented much more with that mouth to learn all the sounds that it could make.

Luke pulls away after some time, breathing heavily against Ashton’s mouth and twirling a finger in the curls at the back of his neck.

“I like kissing you,” he whispers, as if weren’t evident already.

“Well, I give you permission to do that whenever you want,” Ashton whispers back. “Just so you know.”

Luke laughs breathlessly at those words, but takes him up on that offer nonetheless. When they’re immersed in yet another deep kiss, Ashton gets the feeling that things might be alright, after all.

 

***

 

Three months later, Ashton notices that he doesn’t seem to have too many problems anymore.

Things between he and Luke were good, to say the least. Considering the way that Luke was moaning underneath him, Ashton would dare to say that things were _fantastic_. They’ve only started doing this sort of thing very recently, but it was fun to discover how Luke’s body reacted to different sensations. Although to be honest, even the simplest of touches seemed to set him off in a way that Ashton has never seen before. It’s interesting to watch and even better to know that he was the cause of it.

Following the events that had occurred after the interview, he and Luke had some sort of casual discussion about the whole situation with Michael and Calum. What they quickly realized was that it wasn’t as big of a deal as they thought it would be. In fact, the other two spent the next few days making kissy-faces or pretending to gag whenever they caught Luke and Ashton kissing or being couple-y in some way. It was really immature, just like the four of them naturally were. So basically, everything was totally okay.

And it has been ever since.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke curses, a little too loudly this time. But in truth, Ashton likes it like that.

“Shhh,” he whispers into Luke’s ear, and then giggles. As much as he likes hearing Luke, unfortunately they don’t have the luxury of being _too_ vocal.

They were currently in their LA home so it’s not like they would get any noise complaints from a hotel staff member; however, they did share the place with two other people and the walls weren’t exactly soundproof. Michael’s bedroom was next to this one and he _loves_ to complain about the happenings that went on behind closed doors. They got tired of it, so they usually attempted to keep the noise down.

Other times, they were loud on purpose. Ashton enjoyed those times the most.

“I… r-really close,” Luke whines, his hips bucking up at a faster pace to match the rhythm of Ashton’s fist.

All Ashton was doing was stroking his cock and giving him kisses, yet Luke was just as enthusiastic as ever. Ashton loves that about him. He loves a lot of things about Luke, as a matter of fact. Since they began having sex, he had the privilege of seeing all sorts of new expressions on Luke’s face in addition to hearing the cute noises that he makes. Ashton had the privilege of feeling the warmth of Luke’s naked body, exploring it with his hands and mouth and loving how it felt against his own body, too. Best of all, they were privileges that no one else had but him.

Somehow, Luke doesn’t look so big when he’s lying beneath Ashton. He no longer looks like a giant who’s growing faster than everyone else on the planet. He just looks like Luke. Blonde, beautiful Lucas. That doesn’t really make sense, but it does in Ashton’s mind.

He picks up the pace of his hand, stroking Luke faster to bring him closer to the edge. Another thing that Ashton loves is seeing the expression on Luke’s face when he comes. Forget about everything that was mentioned before, because watching Luke have an orgasm was the greatest thing _ever_ , okay, and Ashton loves that the most. He’s getting really good at being able to notice when Luke is close even without being told, because Luke always clenches his eyes shut and knits his brows together, temporarily going silent as he throws his head back in pure ecstasy.

He does all of that now. Ashton watches in admiration as Luke comes in his fist and on his lower belly. It’s enticing, especially the long, throaty moan that follows suit.

Michael most certainly had to have heard that. The _entire house_ probably heard it.

Oh well.

“…Jesus,” Ashton mutters, chuckling breathlessly. He wasn’t even the one that got off, but he felt the intensity of that orgasm just by watching it. “Little lamb in the streets but a lion in the sheets?” he teases.

Luke was still trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high, but he manages to give Ashton a weak glare, of sorts—although it looks more like a pout.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, but then he has to laugh because his voice sounds absolutely wrecked. All from a simple handjob, too.

Ashton ceases the teasing because, well, _he_ was actually louder and they both knew that. But Luke was nice and never teased him about it, so he figured he’d do the same. He moves to the edge of the bed and grabs a piece of clothing from the floor to wipe away the come—normally he’d at least try to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom for a warm cloth, but given how loud Luke had been, Ashton doesn’t think it would be wise to leave the room until morning.

It’s not until he’s dutifully ‘cleaned’ up the mess that he realizes he’d actually grabbed one of his bandanas. Which now has come on it. Luke has to cover his mouth when he squeals with laughter upon hearing that, and well, if it puts a smile on his boyfriend’s face, then Ashton supposes that it wasn’t _that_ bad. He tosses the come-stained bandana back onto the floor and cuddles up with Luke a moment later.

At first he assumes that Luke has fallen asleep already, but then he feels a brush of light kisses against his neck and he hums at the lovely touch.

“Want me to give you a blowjob?” Luke murmurs into his ear.

Ashton hums again and it’s a really alluring offer, but he declines for a good reason and he could see that Luke was really tired, anyway.

“It’s okay,” he says, “if your throat is even a little bit sore before tomorrow’s concert, Michael and Calum will probably kill me.”

“I _highly_ doubt that I would get a sore throat just from sucking you off,” Luke chuckles, but he rests his head back on Ashton’s chest, anyway. “I’d never let them kill you, either. At least not completely.”

Ashton snorts. “Wow. Thanks, Batman.”

“You’re welcome, Robin.”

The room is enveloped in total silence again, save for their soft breathing. And just before Ashton dozes off for good, his ears pick up the sound of Luke muttering those three words that he knew would come eventually.

“I love you.”

Ashton smiles in the dark and plants a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you too, Lukey. Sleep, now.”

 

***

 

Ashton has a problem, and that problem starts when he wakes up the next morning and has to use the bathroom. Thing is, Luke is still curled up beside him, sleeping soundly. It wouldn’t feel right to wake him up, so Ashton lies back down and waits, watching the rise and fall of Luke’s chest.

It’s kind of ironic how the few problems that he has still centers around Luke Hemmings. But, maybe they’re not really problems at all. As of lately, Ashton has started to see them as things that just… _are_. They’re there and that’s fine, he’ll handle them in the best way that he can. Until then, he’ll just enjoy what he’s lucky to have. That includes the sleeping blonde boy next to him.

When Luke finally awakens, he hardly utters out a ‘good morning’ before Ashton hops off the bed and out of the room, dashing towards the nearest toilet.


End file.
